Their Child
by DarkMoon2222
Summary: Hermione Granger has a Daughter. Only a few people know who the Father is. Come read the Journey of the Daughter who is trying to find her self and find out who her father is. Will she find out? How will she react when she does? Come and read and see for yourselves
1. Chapter 1

******* DISCLAIMER **** I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ALICE. i WANT TO THANK MY WONDERFUL SISTER FOR EDITING THIS STORY FOR ME. ratchetxhide PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. i REALLY RELAY ON THE REVIEW TO KNOW WHERE TO GO. THANKS NESSIE**

* * *

Being a daughter of two war heroes is hard. Trying to find yourself, and who are you isn't as easy as most think. I am Alice Alanna Granger, and this is my journey.

My mother, Hermione Granger, was kind, loving, sweet, and beautiful, from what I can remember about her. She was also very brave. I only spent a little time with her before she decided to help Uncle Harry and Ron defeat Old Voldie as Uncle George calls him. Once he was defeated there were still some followers alive. A rogue Death Eater attacked her and cursed her with a dark curse, and not even Uncle Sev or Lucius could reverse it according to Uncle Harry. I was five when all that happens. All I knew was what Uncle Harry told me and that was my Mummy wasn't coming home. I moved into Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's house, since they are the closest family I have to parents. I love them, but I wish my Mum were I turn eleven and I am off to Hogwarts just like my family before me.

My Father is a different story. I'm unsure of who he was. I know he was sweet, caring, loving and smart like my mum. My Mum had Uncle Harry, Ron, George, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Aunt Ginny make the Unbreakable Vow that until I turn 16 they can't tell me his identity. Which makes me wonder who he is. I can't wait for the day that I find out who he is.

Uncle Harry said he died during the Final Battle saving my Mum and me. Even if I do not know him, I will always love him for what he did for us. He will always be in my heart, no matter who he is. Why? Because he is my Father.

Of course Uncle Harry killed Voldemort (yes, I say his name just like Uncle Harry), but my Mum thought it would be better for me to live with him should something happen to her. He was like a brother to Mum, so in turn like a dad to me. I'm not close with Uncle Ron. He always looks at me like he wants to say something mean or bad. So I tend to stay close to Uncle Harry, Severus, Lucius or Draco.

Now Uncle Severus and Lucius that's a crazy story in it's self. Severus and Lucius's is almost the same so I will tell you it at the same time. We all know Severus helped Mum, Harry, and Ron defeat Voldemort in the final Battle. Lucius helped her Mum and Uncles escape his house where they were being kept captive during part of the war. When Mum needed help during her pregnancy, it turns out that Lucius was working with Severus on a potion that helped exactly what my Mum needed. Since then, they have been like family to us, including Draco. But as the years went on, everyone was seen as Aunts or Uncles to me, except for Draco. Draco became my best friend. He is one that I can talk about anything with. The best part is, he isn't judgemental about anything that I say and that makes it easier to talk to him than most of the others.

Uncle George is a crazy prankster, but I love him. He always knows how to make me feel better. I don't know what I would do without him, nor do I want to ever find out. I have heard from others that he had a twin brother and that he was in the war, but no one has mentioned him before. My thoughts on the matter are that he probably didn't make it like my Mum and Dad. If he didn't, that explains why no one wants to talk about him. Hopefully one day I will find out the truth on the matter.

This is my family and the only family I have. In a few days I start my journey at the same school all my family did before me. I can't wait to see what adventures await me there.


	2. The Birthday Party

******* DISCLAIMER **** I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ALICE. i WANT TO THANK MY WONDERFUL SISTER FOR EDITING THIS STORY FOR ME. ratchetxhide PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. i REALLY RELAY ON THE REVIEW TO KNOW WHERE TO GO. THANKS NESSIE**

CHAPTER 2 BIRTHDAY PARTY

It was around 9 in the morning and Ginny was busy cooking breakfast while Harry was making sure everything was ready for the party of outside. Albus Jr., James, and Lily were sitting at the table waiting for food. Harry came back inside hot and sweaty; he kissed Ginny's check and headed upstairs to shower and change.

"Harry, can you please make sure Ali is up? People will be here soon," She said setting food on the table.

"Sure Gin," Harry replied heading upstairs.

He stopped on the second floor and knocked on Alice's door to wake her. When she didn't answer he carefully opens the door to check on her. He saw her still sleeping like an angel under her blankets. Harry smiles as he enters the room and makes his way over to her. Gently rubbing her back, he tries to wake her.

"Alice, honey, its time to wake up," Harry said softly.

"Go away Uncle Harry I'm trying to sleep," Alice groans as she covers her head with a pillow.

"People will be here soon. You need to be getting up and ready for them. After all they are coming to see you. You wouldn't want them to see you in your sleep clothes, would you?" Harry asked as he left her room.

She finally rolls over with a groan of displeasure after he leaves her room. Standing up she grabs her bathrobe and slips it on as she proceeds to the bathroom to make herself presentable for the guests. Brushing her hair, she watched her sandy blonde curls fall to her waist. Smiling at herself for a moment, she grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste as she proceeded to brush her teeth. After she finished in the bathroom, she made her way back to her bedroom where she looked through her outfits trying to find the perfect one for today. Almost everything she had was older and she had worn a million times. She almost wished she had something new or different for today. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was soft knock on the door.

"Alice, dear. May I come in?" her Aunt Ginny called from the other side of the door.

"Of course Aunt Gin," she called as she burried herself farther into her closet looking for something to wear.

Ginny opened the door and entered before closing it and looking around the room for her niece.

"Alice, where are you?" she asked.

"In here," She smiled as she poked her head out to look at her Aunt.

"What are you doing in your closet?"

"I am looking for the perfect outfit to wear today, but I seem to have not found it yet," she explained as she started to go through her clothes again.

"Well, can you please sit over here with me for a moment and then I will let you get back to your search," she shook her head at her niece who was tearing through her closet.

Sighing to herself, Alice left her closet and sat next to her Aunt on her bed.

"I figured that I would give you one of your birthday gifts early," she told her as she held out a green box.

"You didn't have to," she told her as she took the box in her hands.

"I know, but I figured you would enjoy this one now."

Alice smiled as she opened the box to reveal an emerald green dress inside. It had cap sleeves and a rounded neck. There was a small ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow on the left side of the front of the dress.

"Aunt Ginny, it's beautiful," Alice smiled as she lifted it up and held it against her. "Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome darling. Now finish getting ready. I am going to hear down and finish cooking food," she smiled at her niece who was hugging her new dress.

Watching her Aunt leave the room, she quickly threw off her bathroom and changed into her lovely dress. She couldn't wait so show all her family her new dress. After making sure she looked presentable, she heads downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom stair, the fireplace lit green as Severus came through. The next thing she knew Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius came through with more green flames after him. Once they readjusted their clothes and cleaned the soot off of theirselves, they hugged Alice one at a time.

"Is that a new dress?" Draco asked her with a smile.

"Of course," she smiled back at him. "Aunt Gin gave it to me this morning!"

"It looks lovely on you," he told her as he took her arm and led her into the kitchen where everyone else was gathering.

Pulling out a chair for Alice, he motioned for her to sit as he took the chair next to her. He knew the next few birthdays would be hard on her, but his main thing was to make sure she was always happy. He knew she wanted to find out who her father was as well as wanting her Mother here to help with school, boys and any other girly teenage stuff. But thankfully she had Ginny and Narcissa for that.

As the current group of people talked, there was a loud pop followed by Ron and George appearing in the room. Alice politely greeted her uncles as Ginny told everyone to settle down or she wouldn't be serving food to anyone. Once everyone was settled down, Ginny started to serve food. After getting their food, Alice and Draco left the kitchen and sat in the living room to eat. Alice left because she kind of wanted to be alone and Draco because he didn't want to fight with Ron on Alice's birthday. Alice didn't know why her Uncle Ron hated Draco, nor would she.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Draco asked showing his concern. "You have barely said two words in there"

"You know what's wrong, Dray," Ali said moving to crawl into his lap as Draco wrapped his arms around her, their food forgotten on the table.

" I know you miss her, honey, but she wouldn't want you sad like this on such a very special day," He told her as holding her close.

" I know, but it's hard to be happy when she is not here. But I'll try," Alice said, laying her head on his chest.

"That's all I can ask Ali-cat," Draco said pulling her closer and gently kissing her forehead as Ron came into the room.

"What do you think your doing with her like that? She isn't even legal!" Ron yelled at Draco as he pulled Alice from Draco's lap and arms.

"What are you talking about legal?" Alice asked her uncle who had her in his arms.

"He had his hands allover you," Ron answered her back, sneering at Draco.

"I was holding her, you dumbass! I wasn't doing nothing wrong, nor would I ever do that to her," Draco yelled at him feeling sick by the very thought of doing that to her.

All the yelling between the two brought everyone into the room. Harry looked between them and saw tears starting to fall from Alice's now golden eyes. Rushing over to her side, he pulled her from Ron and into a hug as he escorted her to the stairs.

" By the time I come back, this better be sorted or else," Harry glared at them as a tone in his voice came out that he hasn't used since the War ended.

He carried Alice to her room and sat on her bed as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "Ali honey, what happened back there?" He asked.

"Once the food was severed, Dray and I went to the living room to eat, so you adults could eat and talk. Plus I wanted to be semi alone. I knew Dray wouldn't let me be completely alone though," Alice said reaching for her gray wolf stuffed animal that her mother gave her before she passed.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain Ron's outburst," Harry added gently as he knealed in front of her.

"I was upset that my mother wasn't here to celebrate my birthday with me. So I crawled into Dray's lap. He held me and rubbed my back to calm me down. He kissed my forehead and that's when Uncle Ron yelled what he did. It's not like Dray did anything wrong, did he?" holding her wolf closer to her.

"No, Draco was not doing anything wrong. Let me handle Ron. While I am out, you take a few minutes to wash your face before heading back downstairs," Harry said standing up and kissing her head before giving her one more hug.

"Thanks Uncle Harry, you're the best." Alice smiled as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Alice looked into the mirror as she started running water to let it warm up. Looking at her eyes that were still golden. That was one trait that she knew for sure she got from her father. Feeling the warm water running over her hands, she cupped the water before splashing it over her face and relaxing. Doing it a few more times, she finally look up in the mirror and saw that her eyes were back to their normal brown. Wiping off her face on a hand towel, she smiled and headed out of the bathroom and back downstairs. At the bottom of the steps, Severus was waiting for her.

"Is everything okay now?" Alice asked Severus upon seeing him.

"Yes, my dear. Now let's join the rest of the family and enjoy your day," Severus said holding her hand as he lead her outside.

They stopped outside to see that the entire back yard had been turned into a drive-in movie theater. There were cars set up across the lawn as well as a huge movie screen. It looked just like the old days. Alice knew whose idea it was. Only her Uncle Harry knew her love for muggle movies. It always reminded her of her mother.

On top of a table was a huge stack of presents. Alice almost couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed like there was more gifts each year. They walked over to Harry and Ginny who were waiting for her to join them. Ginny hugged Alice as she reached them.

"So Birthday girl, what do you wanna do? Presents, movies, and then cake? Cake, presents, and then movies?" she asked

"How about presents first and then we can eat cake while we watch the movies," Alice suggested.

" Sounds wonderful. Everyone gather around we are going to do presents then cake while watching movies," Ginny called out to everyone.

Draco pulled out a chair at the empty end of the table as Harry brought a giant garbage bag to drop the trash in. Alice smiled as Draco motioned for her to sit in the seat presented to her. Sitting down, she watched as Harry picked up the first box, which happened to be a small chest, and set it in front of her.

"This is from your Mum. She left it for us in her will," Harry told her as he placed it in front of her.

Squeezing her shoulder, he moved from the chest so Alice could open it. Alice carefully lifted the lid to see 3 leather bound books with a note on top. She picked the letter up with shaky hands. Before she could even open the letter, she felt hands being placed on he shoulder. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. Looking up she saw she was right. She smiled up at Draco as he back smiled at her. He nodded for her to continue.

_My Sweet Alice,_

_If you are reading this then my worst fears came true. Happy birthday, my darling. These books I leave with you are my journals through out my first three years of Hogwarts. Once you turn fourteen, you will receive some of my later journals. I love you, my darling Alice, and know I'm always watching over you._

_Love, Mama_

Alice felt someone wipe her tears that had fallen while she was reading her note. Turning she saw that Draco moved so that he was next to her.

"Thanks, Dray" she said kissing his cheek and closing the chest then reaching for another box.

"This is from Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. They are sick so they sent this earlier," Ginny told her.

Alice opened the box to find a new coat and journal. Good thing too because her's was almost full. She placed them back into the box as Draco handed her the next bag. Looking to see who's name was on the tag, she saw Lucius, Cissa, Severus and Draco. She pulled out a small green box. Upon opening the box she saw a white gold lettered necklace. The letters were _"G&M" _with two gemstones, one was on Peridot and the other Turquoise. She looked closer at the pendant and saw around the letters was a snake forming a circle with the gems for it's eyes.

" Guys it's beautiful. Thank you," Alice said thanking and hugging them all as Severus gentle put the necklace on her.

"It has an anti-theif charm on it and an emergency portkey to the Manor should you need it," Severus said kissing her head.

" Thanks. Love you all," Alice said fingering the necklace.

Opening more gifts revealed that Ron gave her candy, George gave her some products from the store, and Harry and Ginny were taking her to get two animals for school, since they changed the rules.

Once all the presents were put away and cake was given out, they paired off to watch the movies, since each car could only sit two people. Being the birthday girl, Alice got to choose which car she wanted and who she wanted to sit with. As Harry suspected, she picked to sit with Draco in the green car. Ron was about to say something about Draco, but one look from Harry ended that thought real quick. Harry was still mad at Ron about yelling at Draco about Alice. It was her birthday and nothing wrong was happening. Plus he wasn't raising Alice, Harry was. Harry took Ginny's arm as he lead her to the red car sitting in the yard. Ron was grabbed by his older brother, George, as they made their way to the blue car. Lucius followed Harry's lead and took Narcissa who took the black car. That left Severus alone, which didn't bother him, but it did bother him that the only car left was a golden yellow.

Ginny waved her wand as "The Fast and Furious" put itself into the film projector as started to prepare to play the movie. She knew Alice loved it and that only Draco, Harry and herself had seen it before. The only reason they had seen it was due to watching it with Alice. As they settled down into the cars with cake, the movie started.

About 15 minutes into the movie, Draco slips something onto Alice's finger. Looking down she sees a white gold ring with two purple Moonstones. In the middle of them was an _"A&D"_ engraved within a heart.

"Dray, It's beautiful. Does it mean what I think it means?" Alice whispered hoping it was.

"What do you think it means?" he whispered back to her.

"Is it a promise ring?" Alice asked.

"It is, my Ali-cat. Only Father, Mother, Severus, Harry and Ginny know about the ring and what it means. A while ago, when I kissed your forehead, I felt a spark. I asked Sev about it and he told me it means we are meant to be. Earlier today, I felt it again when I was holding you. But let me make it clear to you that you have a choice. We can be whatever you want us to be," Draco said looking into her eyes so she knew he was telling the truth.

" I understand, Dray. I felt the spark also. I was gonna research it tomorrow and see what I could find. I do feel something for you Dray, but I am too young for a relationship at the moment. Even though law says we can date, Uncle Harry won't let me date anyone until I am sixteen. He doesn't want to take a chance with people who may bad mouth our families once again and I agree with him," Alice said snuggling back into Draco's arms and continued to watch the movie.

They watched a few more movies and decided called it a night when they noticed that all the children had fallen asleep. Walking over the the car where Alice and Draco were, the parents saw them curled up together. Alice was laying in the crock of Draco's arms with her head tucked under his chin while he had is arms wrapped around all smiled at the scene before them except for Ron as Ginny took a picture of them. They were too cute not to. As Ginny took the picture, she saw the ring Draco showed her and Harry when he asked them if he could give it to her. It made her happy that she decided to wear it. She hated to wake them but knew it had to be done.

"Draco you need to wake up," Ginny said gently as she shook him lightly.

"I'm awake, Gin. Just relaxing here," Draco replied opening his eyes

" Oh, well can you bring Ali up to bed without waking her. She hasn't slept much lately with everything going on," Ginny asked.

"Sure, no problem Gin," Draco replied getting out of the car with Alice still sleeping in his arms.

"Son, we will see you at home. Good night everyone. It was a wonderful party. We must do tea soon Ginny," Narcissa said.

"Of course," Ginny replied to her before hugging them. "Good night everyone. I am glad you came. You hope to see you again shortly."

Draco carried Alice up to her room silently. As he entered the room, her bedcovers magically pulled back. Turning his head, he magically changed her into her sleeping clothes before covering her up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead goodnight before turning to leave the room. Upon reaching the fireplace, he took a handful of Floo and left for his parent's manor.

While Draco was caring for Alice, Harry and Ginny carefully carried their children to bed. After leaving their rooms, they gently opened Alice's door to see her sleeping like an angel yet again with Crookshanks was curled up next to her head purring softly. They quietly shut the door and went to bed hoping everything would be okay in the end. They knew that she would be fine at Hogwarts with Severus there to protect her, but there was always the slightest worry due to their years at school. Turning out the lights, they closed their eyes and rested for they knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
